


A Rebel and a Thief

by Winterling42



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Kovacs has been dead too long to change his habits. Well, he'd like to think so.





	A Rebel and a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> idk you guys....just take this thing as I attempt to pull myself out of writer's block by my teeth.

Envoys hide by not hiding anything. By baring every fragment of themselves to the cold between the fucking stars, scraping everything away that doesn’t have a purpose. Takeshi was fine with that: by the time he joined up with the Envoys, he thought he didn’t have anything but purpose left. 

 

Like that, it was easy to sleep with Marian Bancroft. It was just sex, just bodies and movement and pleasure. Takeshi is honestly not sure if he ever said a word that wasn’t warped into a moan. 

 

It’s different with Kristin. He’s never--he doesn’t  _ talk _ during sex. He doesn’t let slip secrets, he doesn’t whisper about love or cry when he comes. But she knows his sleeve better than he does, she keeps  _ looking _ at him, and he whispers, “please,” he says, “God,  _ fuck _ , that, yes,” and he says her name and she  _ looks _ at him. 

 

He is trapped inside this skin, too big and too small at the same time, he’s going to burn up, he’s going to break out. Ortega leads the dance, she knows all the steps, she’s lighting them both on fire and she smiles while she does it. Kovacs smiles back, bares his teeth, and comes with a long, low groan that shakes them both from the inside out. 

 

It takes him a while, after, to remember that this is not his body. That everything good is temporary. That he has to finish the mission, and then he’ll be gone like he is always gone. Ortega lies there with him, and lets him forget it.


End file.
